fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Onmyōdō
Onmyōdō (陰陽道, In'yōdō; lit. "The Way of Yin-Yang") is one of the various ancient forms of fighting, said to be the most powerful of its kind — surpassing the likes of Magic entirely; it's said to be a fighting style that allows one to "synchronize" with their surroundings and fully manipulate the flow of energy, performing feats that are considered to be godlike in nature — something no ordinary fighting style can pull off. In a sense, this is considered to be a heightened form of the infamous Enchantment used by ancient mages, as its capable of affecting "all creation" — allowing for complete destruction, recreation, fusion, or harmonization of anything they so desire. It's noted that this is one of the few powers that have the possibility to match the Gods, something many would consider to be an impossibility without the aid of God Slayer Magic. Like with Shinobijutsu, this magic incorporates various aspects of other fighting styles into its own to make itself stronger and more versatile; in-turn this has led to the creation of other forms used in other methods of combat or the art itself used as a foundation, an example being the famed Elemental Magic — which comes from the concept of that Onmyōdō commonly utilizes as a medium for most of its arts. Interestingly enough, weapons are commonly seen in this ancient combat method and are dubbed as Divinity Gear ( , Djibinitti Gia; lit. "Blessed Heaven and Earth Tools of the Cosmic Dual Forces") — developed by modern-day users in order to help keep up with the other ever-growing combat forms. However, old-fashioned users tend to lean towards using Talismans (護符, Gofu) to keep with traditions. As with all practitioners of various forms of fighting, Onmyōdō users are called by a certain title; in this case, it's Onmyōji (陰陽師, In'yōshi). It seems to be common within the Kitsune race, specifically those obtaining five-tails or more, having the proper magic capacity to invoke the art's vast potential, Mages inhabiting the eastern countries and regions, such as Joya. Interestingly enough, there are a few western practitioners who have obtained the art from disclosed sources. History Overview General Powers & Abilities Shikigami Divinity Gear Exorcist Ordnance Imperial Armaments Shinto Regalia List of Known Classifications Shaman Kekkaishi Elementia Summoner Royal Armsmen "True Onmyōji" Various Onmyōdō Forms Trivia *While this was based on many things, specifically anime/manga/webtoons/light novels that make use of , most aspects are just expansions and interpretations of Enchantment used in the canon, as the author sees it as a basis to other known fighting styles — even if they don't correlate to magic itself. This article shares such a similarity with other known fighting styles, specifically: Shinobijutsu and Hyperform to certain extents. It should be noted that this was to fit in with the overall themes with the Heroic Chronicles storyline, which deals with various concepts aside from the standard magic usage while playing on the whole "world building" and "character conceptualization" aspects that the canon severely lacked. Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Under Construction Category:Fighting Style Category:Important Terms Category:Terminology Category:Concept